


A fool to love

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: Error may have a crush on Dreammaybe just maybe...
Relationships: Dream/Error, Error Sans/Dream Sans, sans/sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A fool to love

Maybe watching romance soap operas back to back,24 hours a day was a bad idea.

Or probably a good one,Error wasn’t entirely sure since this was his first time really experiencing this type of feeling—and for once he really didn’t feel too bad about it,that is until he realized who he fell in love with.

There was something to be said about Dream,Though the glitch wasn’t sure on what,the other monster just seemed to be different from the rest—other than the fact that he was the guardian of positivity.

He was kind and optimistic but not overbearing and over exaggerated like Blue,Dream’s voice was calm yet affirming,able to defuse a situation with a voice as smooth as silk.Dream was also playful but knew where the boundaries were unlike Ink who just seemed to enjoy annoying Error and triggering off his anxiety just for the shits and giggles.

And as of recently,Dream seem to enjoy doing things alone,which was a great opportunity on Error’s side since he’s been watching and admiring him from afar….usually in the trees.Error just loved seeing the other so content—truly content,the way those golden eyes were always half lidded when he fished,the small smile he get whenever he caught something,even if it was some rubbish that was lying in the lake,he always seemed pleased with the outcome.

Sometimes Dream would just appreciate the smaller things that nature,Error did pick up in the fact the Lighter guardian always stopped to admire the yellow flowers before going in his merry way.

If only Dream could look at him the same way he looks at flowers.

And yet this was the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet or in this case: _ Err-meo _ and  _ Dre–liet _ ,a villain and a hero,it was simply never meant to be.

So he’ll watch him from afar,imagining the life that could be—like he’s doing right now.

Nestled on the most comfortable branch he could find,not only that but due to the sun setting into the late evening,Error had to move to a closer tree to get a good view of Dream as he seemed to be sitting near a fire,along with a pot attached over it.

The glitch could gears the pot’s boiling echo through the trees,it was pretty calming to listen to as he imagine what sort of tasty treat might be there—oh the thought of it alone was making him drool,seriously though he was drooling all over his red sweater.He quickly snaps himself out of his food indulgent thoughts bring his attention back to Dream who had open the lid and stir the contents around before closing the lid,while Error didn’t get a good look at what was inside,he definitely smelt it.

It smelt a bit beefy with a hint of onion  _ annnnd  _ Error was already licking his non-existent lips though once again he was interrupted by the sound of the lighter guardian getting up and shifting through something,Error tried to get a good look but Dream’s back was turn,must be getting something from his bag.

Then Dream turned back around,holding two bowls which caught the glitch’s attention,why would he need two of them? It was only him and it’s not like Dream knew that he was here!

...unless he did?

He decided to watch on as Dream grabbed the ladle and poured the meal into both bowls.The savory smell of spice reached his nose hole yet his gaze was focused on Dream.Said monster place his bowl where he once sat before setting the second bowl to the other side of the campfire,across from him before he soon turned back to his bowl,plopping himself back onto his spot,with the bowl firmly in his lap.

Maybe Dream was waiting for someone—it seemed such an odd thing to do,though he had to take into consideration that maybe the lighter guardian did know that he was being followed,even so,why act so friendly about it—after all they were both on completely different sides of the moral spectrum.His questions that were swimming in his head were soon answered.

“I know you're out there Error” Dream spoke,his tone never changing from his usual calmness.

Upon being addressed,the glitch slips off his branch and proceeds to get whacked with every branch on the fall down,yelping before falling into the bushes with a thick ‘thud’.

Well if Dream didn’t 100% know,he certainly knew now.

His black skull pops out from the bushes,spitting a few leaves out of his mouth and wiping the grime off his face,Error couldn’t bring himself to look at the other as his face deepened in color—his poor fragile masculinity was shattered into a million pieces after that stunt.

Still,he needed to pull himself together—make himself look cool to the other,with a quick huff he turned his attention to Dream before responding,” **Yeah I’m here,so what? Want me to congratulate you for figuring it out?** ”

Dream playfully rolled his eyes,”no not really,though I would appreciate it,I thought it’d be nice we could have a meal together”

_ ‘Am I dreaming or is he asking me out on a date?’ _ The glitch thought as he did a double take on the situation,his eyebrow raised,” **Yeah well how can I be so sure your little pals ain’t here to ambush me?** ”

“I can assure you they aren’t” He explains,”I rather not have this place discovered by them”

“ **But you're willingly letting me know this place?** ” Error retorted,finally freeing himself from the bush,shaking out the leaves in his slippers.

The lighter guardian shrugs,”eh,you knew this place for quite a while,couldn’t do much about it”

Then it hits Error,” **Wait—you knew I was stalk–** **_erm_ ** **following you?** ”

Dream nods in response,”I just have that sixth sense it seems,knowing that someone is there even if not visible to the naked eye”

He then glanced into his bowl,golden eyes shimmering down in his meal,” at first I thought you really were planning something and as time went on those feelings kinda died out since you didn’t make a move and not like i have anything to hide really”

“ **Unless fishing is one of your shameful secrets** ” Error said,mostly to himself but it seemed to get a chuckle out of the other monster.

“Sadly not,at least for you” He replied before pulling his spoon close to his face,”now how about we talk this over a nice bowl of beef stew?”

Error couldn’t resist eyeing that bowl on the empty spot just for him,his mouth was practically drooling with the intense imagery of the spices playing in his mind,he was one to never turn down a good meal—especially one by his crushy-wushy.Still he tried to play it cool and just casually walked up to it.

“ **I mean sure,whatever—I’m not really** **_that_ ** **hungry** ” he scoffed before plopping himself down onto the grass.

Man,Error wanted to play it cool but one taste of his meal made his taste buds explode as he began to gobble it all down.

“Well at least you like my cooking--” Dream’s string of words were soon cut off as he glanced up to see that Error had eaten half of the bowl.

“And you ate it..i’m glad it wasn’t one of my favorites” He sounded disappointed but not really surprised. 

“ **Well maybe you shouldn’t make such a great meal** ” Error added,crunching away on the ceramic bits.

Dream remarks playfully,”duly noted”

After that,the two sat in silence,letting nature around them play its atmospheric sounds,such as trees rustling against the soft winds,crickets chirping their tunes and the soft crackles of the fire,bringing a warmth sensation to the glitch’s bones.His eyelids seemed to grow more relax as the setting around them grew dark,glancing up to the sky Error could spot the clouds through the trees,their evening colors making look like purple-ish pink cotton candy.

“Sometimes it’s good to appreciate the small things in life” Dream comments,”it’s nice isn’t it?”

Error looks back down at the lighter guardian whose focus was still at the fire,the golden parts of his clothing shimmered in orange,glowing like the fire itself,his expression relaxed given with the lazy smile across his face as his unfocused gaze sparkles in the dark.

  
Error felt his soul thump inside his chest,” **Yeah…** ”


End file.
